Bojack
|Race = Race of HeraDragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993[http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=8602&p=194502 Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Occupation = Space Pirate |Allegiance = Galaxy Soldiers Destruction Kings |FamConnect = Bido (henchman) Bujin (henchman) Kogu (henchman) Zangya (henchwoman) }} Bojack (ボージャック, Bōjakku) is the main antagonist of the 1993 film Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. He is the leader of the Galaxy Soldiers. Appearance Bojack and his crew were designed by Akira Toriyama, the original manga author, for Toei's theatrical production. Toriyama's designs can be seen in Daizenshuu 6. Bojack is depicted as having a muscular build, and resembles something of a gypsy-pirate. His skin is colored teal, his long hair is orange and he has a long scar scaling his face. Bojack has a maximum-power transformation which renders his skin chartreuse, his hair red and his muscle mass increased over the top. His outfit is also shredded by the transformation. Personality Bojack is shown to have a bloodthirsty personality, as he mentions upon revealing himself to Gohan that it has been a long time since he "snapped someone's neck." He is also known to have little to no loyalty to his own comrades, as evidenced when he killed Zangya the moment she showed signs of fear, and due to her being in the way between him and Gohan. He is also shown to be quite arrogant, as he firmly believes that he can defeat Gohan, and is prone to getting very angry when it becomes apparent that he is having difficulty fighting against Gohan. According to King Kai, he has an insatiable appetite for genocide, and Goku also compared Bojack's overall character to that of King Piccolo. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, he is shown to be proud of his race and even claims that the power of the Saiyans is nothing compared to the "almighty Race of Hera" when speaking to a Saiyan Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2). Biography Background Bojack is a ruthless Hera-seijin who would stop at nothing to conquer the universe. He and the other Galaxy Soldiers committed most of their genocidal tendencies in the Dormideous Sector, rioting across the universe and laying waste to the north, south, west, and eastern galaxies until he was stopped by being locked inside of a star by the four Kais of the universe, where he would remain for thousands of years.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Bojack Unbound With King Kai's death following the destruction of his planet during the Cell Games, the link holding Bojack trapped is shattered, leaving him unbound to make his escape (hence the name of the movie, "Bojack Unbound"). Tracking the energy coming from the Cell Games to Earth, Bojack travels to the planet, accompanied by his henchmen Bido, Bujin, Kogu, and Zangya. Infiltrating a World Martial Arts Tournament funded by X.S. Cash for his son's birthday, Bojack seeks to eliminate every single fighter on Earth in order to be rid of any obstacles in the way of universal conquest. While his minions frequent the arenas, Bojack waits calmly in a ruined city where the final challenge of the tournament is meant to take place, only entering in to personally attack when his minion Kogu is killed by Future Trunks. His other minions eventually gather the bodies of Krillin, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan in front of him and Gohan is the only fighter still standing. Gohan lashes at Bojack, but is interrupted by the Galaxy Soldiers whilst Bojack watches on. Before Bojack can finish Gohan off using a Full Power Energy Ball, Piccolo appears, deflecting the attack with his Special Beam Cannon. Piccolo then engages Bojack himself, in a fight where he is quickly defeated with a Grand Smasher. Before landing a final blow with an energy attack, Trunks intervenes and fires a barrage of energy blasts, to which Bojack merely erects a blue barrier around himself. After Vegeta arrives on the battlefield, he battles Bojack as a Super Saiyan. After defeating Vegeta, Bojack decides to assume his transformation, Super Bojack. After taking out Future Trunks, Bojack and his minions attack Gohan and manage to beat him. After Mr. Satan unintentionally frees Gohan from the Psycho Threads when his vehicle is shot down by Bojack, Bojack nonchalantly tells Gohan that, for the boy's sake, he hopes that Mr. Satan was not his cavalry, enraging Gohan. Bojack then Bear Hugs the wounded Gohan, preparing to squeeze him to death, similar to what Cell did in the Cell Games, as his way of "thanking" Goku for his part in freeing him and his minions. In an instant however, Bojack receives a punch in the face by the deceased Goku, who has somehow "broken the rules" and returned to Earth for a single minute. Gohan emerges as a Super Saiyan 2, effortlessly wiping out both Bujin and Bido. Becoming desperate despite insisting that Gohan cannot stop him, Bojack sacrifices his fearful, remaining underling, Zangya, when he pushes her towards Gohan and fires an energy sphere straight through her. Gohan evades this. Bojack then prepares to capitalize on Gohan's evasion of the earlier attack by charging an energy wave and then jumping and firing it at Gohan below. To his shock and irritation, he discovers that Gohan was not affected by the attack at all, prompting the delirious Bojack to attack head-on, only for Gohan to land a punch straight through the tyrant's stomach. Certain of the high threat Gohan poses, Bojack launches his ultimate attack, the Galactic Buster, which Gohan counters with a Super Kamehameha. The two energies enter a beam struggle and result in an explosion through which both Gohan and Bojack rush through to attack each other, however one final punch into the flash of light ultimately kills Bojack. Fusion Reborn Along with countless other Dragon Ball Z antagonists, Bojack makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Power ;Bojack Unbound In his base form, Bojack is easily able to overpower Future Trunks and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan forms and Piccolo. Also, he nearly finishes Gohan, who is a Super Saiyan Full Power, off with a Grand Smasher. Upon transforming, his power skyrockets tremendously and he nearly kills Gohan with a mighty Bear Hug. This may make him as strong, or possibly stronger than Cell in his Perfect form. However, he is outmatched and defeated rather quickly once Gohan assumes his Super Saiyan 2 form. In addition, Goku when learning about Bojack from King Kai expressed confidence that Gohan would beat him, implying that Bojack ultimately was weaker than Gohan. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies was that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. This may make him stronger than Movie 8 Broly. However, in Bojack's case, due to his death when he sacrificed himself to save Earth, he never fought Goku (save for the brief moment in the film where Goku punched him), so this may not apply. It should be noted however that Bojack does seem to follow the trend of being weaker than the villain of the next film as Movie 10 Broly managed to put up a decent fight against SSJ2 Adult Gohan, as well as the latter comparing Broly's Super Saiyan state in terms of power to their last encounter when Broly was a Legendary Super Saiyan. ;Video games In Super Butoden 2, Bojack was shown to command the Cell Jrs., implying he was stronger than them. However, he is later killed by Broly, revealing that he is not as strong as the latter (this would seem to fit with movie villain trend of him being weaker than the villain that came after him as Broly appears in film after his). Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Bear Hug' – A torture hold used against Gohan. *'Chaotic Tyrant' – A physical attack used by Bojack on Vegeta in the movie ''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 as one of Bojack's Super Attacks in his base form. *'Dirty Criminal' – A counterattack used by Bojack to kill Zangya after Gohan kills Bido and Bujin. First, Bojack teleports behind the opponent, pushes him/her forward, and the he fires an energy sphere through them. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – A green energy sphere Bojack used against Gohan and Piccolo. *'Galactic Buster' – An enormous, green energy wave, slightly similar to that of Vegeta's Final Flash, which Bojack fires at his opponent. He uses this against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan just before being killed by the latter. *'Galactic Blow' – An energy sphere used by Bojack in his Full Power form. Bojack flies toward the opponent as he charges a Grand Smasher, then he places the Grand Smasher over the opponent's chest and causes it to explode, blasting the opponent away. *'Galactic Tyrant' – A rush attack used on Gohan while he was held by the Galaxy Soldiers' Psycho Thread. *'Grand Smasher' – A big, green ball of ki similar to that of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack shot from one hand, creating a devastating explosion. It is Bojack's Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Reversal Launcher' - Bojack fires a green energy sphere at his opponent and appears behind them and fires another one upside down. Used against Piccolo and named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Trap Shooter' – Although he is seen in the position for launching it on Piccolo, Bojack actually never used the Trap Shooter in Bojack Unbound due to Trunks' intervention. However, he uses it in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and in Xenoverse 2 as one of his Super Skills. *'Power Guard' – A defensive burst of ki used by Bojack. Bojack's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Psycho Barrier' – Bojack used this technique to protect himself from Trunks' barrage of energy blasts. It is also one of his Blast 1 techniques in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. It appears as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power' – One of Bojack's Blast 1 in his base form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It instantly propels him to MAX power mode, along with adding all stat bonuses. *'Pump Up' – One of Bojack's Blast 1 in his Full Power form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It gives Bojack all stat bonuses. *'Maximum Charge' - A ki charging technique that allows Bojack to charge his ki very quickly. One of Bojack's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Instant Rise' - Bojack uses Rapid Movement while ascending to avoid attack. Bojack's Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Mind Break' – A Card Action Ability utilisable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. Forms and transformations Full Power Bojack's Race of Hera transformation displayed in Bojack Unbound is similar to the Super Saiyan transformation. His skin turns from blue to green, his hair turns red, and his strength and power greatly increase. This form is called Bojack (Full Power) in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Destruction King Destruction King Bojack (破壊王ボージャック) is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5, his pupils and irises disappear in this form. Video game appearances Bojack makes his first playable appearance in a Dragon Ball video game spin-off in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2. In the Story Mode, he and Zangya try to get the Dragon Balls. They create evil clones of the Z Fighters in order to trick them, and they later spread the Destron Gas on Earth and use the Cell Juniors as henchmen. If the Z Fighters fail to defeat Bojack, Broly will appear and kill him, thus ending the Story Mode if the player has not complete certain tasks. Bojack has since appeared in all three installments of the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, all of which allow his transformation form to be played. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, he has a part in a saga called "The Plan to Conquer Earth" in which he gets his revenge by killing Gohan. He and his comrades are dubbed the "Galaxy Soldiers" in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Bojack is also a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. He and his team appear in Dragon Ball Heroes, where he also a Majin Bojack state. Bojack appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as a DLC character as part of the DLC Pack 3. He appears as a mentor for the Future Warrior and his outfit can be bought at the TP shop that opens Friday to Sunday. Voice actors *Japanese: Tesshō Genda *AB Group dub: Doug Rand *FUNimation dub: Bob Carter *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Antônio Moreno Battles *Bojack vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Bojack vs. Piccolo *Bojack, Bujin, and Bido vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Bojack (Base/Full Power) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Bojack (Full Power), Bujin, and Zangya vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Bojack (Full Power), Bujin, Zangya, and Bido vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Bojack (Full Power) vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *Bojack makes a cameo in the 7th Dr. Slump movie, Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Love Comes From Penguin Village, where he is seen fighting Super Saiyan Goku in the background. This makes Bojack the first movie-only Dragon Ball character to appear in any Dr. Slump media. **This also marks the only time where Bojack and Goku actually fought each other (save for the brief moment in the Movie 9 when Goku punched him to save Gohan) in non-video game media, since Bojack's debut movie occurred when Goku was deceased. *His name is derived from the Japanese word '''bōjaku'bujin'', which means "arrogance" or "audacity." **In the polish fan lector, Bojack's name is Zuchwalec https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DAl8WPMpx8, which is based on "Zuchwałość" - polish for "Audacity", fitting his name pun. * Unlike all the other instructors in Xenoverse 2, Bojack requires the Future Warrior to obtain 2 of his 3 followers outfits, Bido, Bujin, or Kogu, before he takes them as his student, otherwise telling them to get out of his sight in the meantime. Gallery See Also *Bojack (Collectibles) References es:Bojack de:Bojack pt-br:Bojack pl:Bojack fr:Bojack it:Borjack ca:Bojack sq:Bojack nl:Bojack Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Majin Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Characters with What-if transformations